In a financial crimes investigation unit, the investigators are tasked with determining whether a transaction that was flagged as suspicious is fraudulent. Due to the volume of the transactions and based on regulatory requirements, there is not much time for the investigators to make the determination. Therefore, some transactions might not be reviewed and are allowed to proceed. In cases where the transaction is legitimate, this is not a problem. However, if the transaction is fraudulent, it may result in financial loss to a customer and/or financial institution as well as reputational loss to the financial institution. Further, any delay incurred for a legitimate financial transaction to proceed may be frustrating and inconvenient for the customer.